Cassian Andor
' Captain '''Cassian Jeron Andor' is the deuteragonist in the Star Wars anthology film, Rogue One.Rogue One Images Confirm New Ships, New Characters, and a Major Cameo Background During the Empire's reign of tyranny, Cassian served in the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire as a veteran spy. He maintained a network of contacts throughout the galaxy who kept him up to date on the Empire's activities. Sometime during his career, Cassian was stationed at the Rebel base on Yavin 4 when Jyn Erso was assigned by Mon Mothma to take part in the theft of the Death Star plans. During the mission, Cassian was assigned to keep an eye on Jyn due to her reckless and potentially volatile nature. He is an accomplished Alliance Intelligence officer, well as a rebel captain with combat field experience, who commands respect from his Rebel troops with his ability to keep a cool head under fire and complete his missions with minimal resources. Personality Cassian is a committed, steady and practical by-the-book intelligence officer with a fair amount of combat experience. He often keeps quiet and reserved, a trait he has acquired due to his experience in war. Due to years of fighting in the Galactic Civil War, he had been hardened by the war to the point that he almost did not hesitate to commit morally questionable acts when necessary, however, Cassian still feel some degree of remorse and regret after some of this events, for example, when he had to execute Tivik during the mission to Kafrene. Despite being hardened by the war, Cassian still has a sense of justice, honor and good morals; when he was ordered by the immoral rebel general Davits Draven, to kill Galen Erso, that way the Empire could not complete the Death Star, however, when Cassian the opportunity to kill Galen, he could not go through with it, partly because it was not a direct order from the Alliance Council, and mainly because it went against his morals, as he knew full well that Galen was not wittingly helping the Empire, as well as the fact that the latter was innocent individual who didn't deserve to die. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Cassian is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Marksman:' Cassian is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols, blaster rifles, assault rifles, sniper rifles and sporting blasters. Weapons and Equipment Blasters *'A280-CFE:' Cassian utilizes a A280-CFE as his weapon of choice. *'Assault rifle:' Cassian utilizes a Assault rifle as his second weapon of choice. *'Sniper rifle' Cassian utilizes a Sniper rifle as his third weapon of choice. *'Sporting blaster:' Cassian utilizes a Sporting blaster as his fourth weapon of choice. Role in the film Cassian appears on the Ring of Kafrene, receiving a message of a defector from the Empire. He is forced to shoot the spy after he attacks a Stormtrooper patrol investigating the fuss, and escapes. Cassian is later seen on Yavin 4, where he helps to recruit Jyn Erso, informing her of the message that her father had sent. They travel to Jedha to seek out Saw Gerrera, who was a good friend of Galen and might have more information about the Death Star plans. After they are kidnapped by Saw's rebels after an encounter with Stormtroopers, he manages to find the defecting pilot whilst in prison. He escapes with K-2SO, Jyn, Chirrut, Baze and Bodhi as Jedha is destroyed by the Death Star superlaser. They travel to Eadu to seek out Galen, where he seeks to complete his mission to assassinate him. He fails to pull the trigger, and rescues Jyn as the Imperial refinery is attacked by Rebel fighters. Jyn criticizes him for his intention to kill her father, which he refutes as he did not shoot him and was only following orders. After Jyn's failure to sway the Rebellion to help them, Cassian shows his support for her and recruits the remainder of Saw's rebels. They travel to Scarif, where he, Jyn and K-2SO disguise themselves and head to the data vault as the others distract the Empire. Jyn obtains the tape for the Death Star plans, but Director Krennic's arrival results in a shootout, where he is shot. He is later shown to be alive, saving Jyn by shooting Krennic. Succeeding on their mission, he and Jyn watch on the shoreline as Scarif is destroyed by the Death Star superlaser, killing them both. Video Games ''Star Wars: Force Arena Cassian Andor is a playable character in ''Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters